Sakura Blossom
by Typewritter
Summary: Something Happens between Kikyo and Inuyasha but Kagome wont let them know she knows. But when the secret gets to big for the couple to handle who's brother comes to help Kagome?


Sakura Blossom

Chapter One

(A/N: sighs no I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters though I wish Sesshomaru was mine…evil seductive grin anyway I HOPE U LIKE!!)

"Kagome-Chan!" Ayumi called bouncing the volleyball to Kagome who jumped up and spiked it over to the other side and their Gym teacher blew the whistle as all of her team ran over to her. "That was awesome Kagome-Chan!" Ayumi said hugging her. "Yeah nice spike Kagome," Said a grinning Yume. "Thanks!" Kagome replied trying to keep on a good fake smile. It went away quickly though when she thought about _Him_. Her eyes dropped to the ground and she frowned sadly.

"Kagome-Chan what's wrong?" Yumiko asked. Kagome looked up quickly and smiled. "Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm fine really!" She said waving her hands in front of herself frantically. Her friends took to the demon look. "Kagome-Chan….what's wrong? Was it that ass-hole of a boyfriend again?!" They demanded again. "N-no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Of course not! He dumped me remember? We're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore! We kinda never were-" "Speaking of boyfriends here comes Hojo!" Yume said. They all spun as Hojo walked closer waving. "Hey Kagome!" He called.

She sweat dropped. "Oh great, what perfect timing!" Kagome muttered under her breath painfully. "Hey, Hojo!" Kagome said cheerfully trying to sound happy. He walked over to her. "Great to see you in school again! How have you been?" He asked smiling. "Oh, I've been fine just trying to recover from my um…sicknesses you know? Haha…" He laughed a bit too and nodded. "Yeah! So since your getting better how about we catch a movie together this Saturday?" He asked. She sweat dropped as all her friends gasped. "Oh, um, well you see-" "Of course she'll go!" Ayumi, Yume, and Yumiko all said and dragged her away quickly after bidding him farewell.

"What was that for?! I never said I would go!" Kagome cried. "Oh well! His face fell when you were reluctant to answer!" Said Yumiko. "Yeah! And we just couldn't let him stand there looking that pitiful!" Ayumi agreed and Yume nodded. Kagome sighed. "But I don't know if I'm going to be able to go," Kagome said sadly. "I might have to…" She broke off and the bell rang. They all sighed and went to their next class.

"Sota! Where's my towel?!" Kagome yelled. Her little brother stuck his head in the bathroom. "You left it in your room on your bed. By the way…" His face seemed to light up and she knew that could only mean on thing…

"Inuyasha is here! He's really here! He's downstairs right now!" He said and sat her towel down on the bathroom sink. "Hurry and come down sis! You know how cranky he gets! See ya!" With that he slammed the door and she could hear his footsteps pounding down the stairs shouting Inuyasha's name. Kagome sighed and a very unwelcoming memory returned yet again to her head…

_Flashback_

_"Inuyasha," Kikyo purred as he held her in to his chest. She snuggled closer. "Kikyo…do you still only want to kill me?" He asked her. She shook her head in his chest. "Oh, Inuyasha. My soul will not rest until your blood is on my hands but alas, I cannot kill you for you are my one and my only love. I would die again for you if only you would go with me. Come with me to Hell Inuyasha! Come with me!" She pleaded as she lifted the knife to his back ready to stab him when…_

"_Go!" An arrow came flying and pierced the blade Kikyo was about to stab him with knocking it out of her hands. "Kikyo!" Kagome yelled angrily. Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo and looked at the woman who he did not know had actually saved him. "K-Kagome…What are you-" "You dead Miko get away from him! Inuyasha has a life to live so let him live it!" Kagome yelled. "Stop trying to take him with your twisted self into Hell!" She yelled. "Trying to kill me-?" Inuyasha looked at the ground behind him a few feet away and noticed the dagger that lay there. His eyes widened. "K-Kikyo…but you said…" Kikyo and her soul stealers disappeared from sight. Kagome sighed._

"_Forget what she said Inuyasha she was lying," She said looking at the ground sadly. "I have to go back home now. I need to study for my exams. Maybe I'll see you in a few days," She said turning her back on him. _

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha said but she ran away a tear could be seen falling from her cheek and she quickly hurried away…_

_End of Flashback_

Kagome sighed and quickly pulled on her pajamas and went through her hair with a brush. _'I don't understand why he keeps coming back.'_ She thought and then sighed. Stopping she stared at the brush in her hand. _'Of course I know why he keeps coming back. He needs my help to find the jewel. But he could just use Kikyo. She's more powerful than me…and her skills are more developed than mine. But…'_ Dark shadows formed covering her eyes.

'_She won't join him. So he stays with me.'_

"Oi! Kagome! What are you doing in here making-" Inuyasha stopped as he burst into the bathroom and noticed her. She was staring wide-eyed at a brush in her hand and her eyes were over flowing with tears.

"K-Kagome…what's wrong?" He asked her. She flinched realizing that he was in the bathroom with her.

"Oh! Inuyasha! Hi!" She said quickly putting on a happy face and whipping her tears. "How are you?" She asked. He closed the bathroom door behind him and he walked closer to her. She took a step back. "What are you-" He pulled her into a hug.

"I hate seeing you upset like this Kagome. And if it's my fault…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…if this is about Kikyo-" She pulled away from him grinning widely.

"This isn't about Kikyo! What are you talking about? Are you running a fever?" She asked playfully and ran behind him to the door. "Come on! Race you downstairs! The last one there gets the smaller bowl of Ramen!" She called cheerfully already halfway down the hall and the top of the stairs. "Hey! Get back here!" He called and soon chased after her.

Three Days Later…

"Kagome-Chan, where do you think Inuyasha went?" Shippo asked. Miroku and Sango exchanged worried looks.

"Now that you mention it he has been gone awhile," Kagome said thoughtfully and then smiled. "Do you want me to go look for him?" Kagome asked. Shippo shook his head.

"No thanks! It's much quieter without him around!" Shippo replied. Kagome sweat dropped. "I guess you do have a point," Then she laughed a bit and stood up. "Oh, come on don't be that way Shippo! I doubt it but he could be hurt and to stubborn to call for help. He has been gone awhile, maybe we should go check on him," Kagome said cheerfully. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and Sango tried her excuse first.

"Kagome-Chan…what if Inuyasha was doing something-uh-personal that you could –ah- interrupt?" Sango asked. Kagome got the picture and blushed. "Oh…I suppose you could be right," She said and immediately. Miroku gave Sango an approving nod as she blushed. The ground felt cold and hard under Kagome and the others as the time seemed to get later and later and they all laid down to go to sleep but one. Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of a twig snapping at least twenty minutes later. Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

"Huh? Kagome? What are you still doing awake?" He asked. Kagome sat up and stared at him. His look regarded hers in a confused way. Their was something…different about Inuyasha…something…oh so different. His aura…it was mixed in with another one. One that felt all so familiar to her. She gasped slightly a hand covering her mouth as she looked horrified up at him. Shippo stirred in his sleep but did not wake. A certain Monk kept his eyes closed but his ears very tuned into the discussion taking place. Inuyasha walked closer to her.

"Huh? Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. She backed away blushing. She saw a Sole Stealer out of the corner of her eye and she knew that Inuyasha could sense it but he acted as though it wasn't there and kept his eyes focused on her. She shook her head violently.

"No…its nothing," She said softly and realized something. His aura was indeed mixed in with another powerful Miko yes but not in a Mating way. Something had definitely taken place between them, but she could sense that nothing THAT drastic had happened. She sighed. Just how far had things gone? She wanted to ask but then again she didn't. Who knew what kind of answer she would get. Who Indeed Knew?


End file.
